Beginnings
by gunner brat
Summary: It was time for Percy to go to Hogwarts.
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Challenge info: QLFC

Team:Arrows

Position: Seeker

Round: 2

Prompt:Write about someone showing skill or interest in the subject before starting their magical education.

Arrows Topic: Muggle studies

Percy Weasley was the good son of the Weasley brood, who would become the eldest once both his elder brothers graduated, but for now he was simply a child poking around in his father's shed. His father had allowed him access to the shed at the young boys pleading. It was harmless for him to look around the muggle knick-knacks. His father's' interest in the Muggles was a few magnitudes higher than his, but he loved knowledge and knew basic math and wizards were a tiny percentage of those who lived in Britains' territory. His father was the foremost expert on them, and he taught the Bill all he knew, so he got ahead in Muggle Studies. They would both be busy at school when Percy could actually join them. Bill was offered Head Boy this year and would be studying for his NEWT while Charlie was going for his OWL and couldn't refuse the prefect badge offered to him.

Bill had taken Muggle Studies, so he had an an easier course to take with Arithmancy as Arithmancy was a heavy academic course. He studied his younger brother's Ancient Runes textbooks at home in self study. Percy admired how shiny some of the trinkets were and put away the accusing thought that he was just interested in an easy mark. He already knew a potential OWL test for his fifth year and it wasn't like he would pick it as a course, though he was considering doing the OWL and NEWT test if he could.

He was supremely confident that he would pick the right courses for his future ideal job: Minister of Magic. Having passing grades on as many OWL and NEWT as possible would ensure a good job. He respected his father's passion, though he didn't see the appeal unless they had a practical use or were obviously beneficial. He compared the invisible flying car to the thestral drawn carriages that second years and above took, though he would take the boats when school began like every first year.

They both had benefits and drawbacks, though he preferred the enchanted car because of the radio. But he had hear from his two brothers the thestral driven carriages were cool as well. The car originally came with the radio though. He supposed that meant that it wasn't originally created by them since it was added to rather than installed by his father.

He fiddled with the unenchanted muggle radio. He had one exactly like it, and his father had told him that they came from the same batch that was bought by the thousands for cheap. The company had to only pay four galleons for the lot. The large gold coins seemed to enchant the men selling them, and they quickly agreed to a price as if they would come to their senses and recall their offer.

The train he would take to Hogwarts, according to Hogwarts: A History and the Muggle Studies textbooks, was a very good train. The textbooks seemed to agree and were all written by respectable pureblood authors who spent time learning about Muggles. They were quite willing to talk for a small sickle. The bronze knuts didn't seem to excite them though according to the footnotes and the papers and small coins they used for money was fairly confusing for the authors of the earlier books.

He memorized his brother's textbooks along with Charlie's first year ones. Unless it changed, he could use his grandfather's textbook without having to buy many new ones. He couldn't picture that the world would change rapidly, and he left the shack to get ready for his trip to get his school supplies. They were taking the Ford Angelina to get his supplies, and as he looked outside the window he wondered if it had. According to the textbooks, the Ford Angelina had been new for over ten years with little advancement.

He looked at the streets and wondered what the people beneath them would think about a car flying over them. His mouth was dry as he looked up into the bright sky. It was finally his turn to go to Hogwarts. He was given the choice between new books or robes, and he chose new robes since the books weren't in bad condition yet, as his brothers took good care of their textbooks. He pitied Ron and wondered if they would have to get new textbooks for him since the twins would write who knows what in the margins and pages.

Fear and anticipation clashed in his stomach. He had wanted this for so long. Seeing his older brothers go for four and six years made him want to go too. He didn't want to go anywhere else, even though he suspected that there could be better schools in other parts of the world. Charlie looked at the him and hid a smile behind his hand.

Percy must have looked dazed and excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts. He grinned at his father and thought of his younger siblings. They were staying home, because Ginny had caught a cold somewhere and decided to share it with all her older brothers. His younger siblings were sick in bed while he was recovering with a runny nose and some coughs. It wasn't too bad, just uncomfortable, and he had been promised Charlie's Hogwarts: A History once this trip was over.

Charlie had been given it for his prefect badge but when they were alone had dramatically whispered to his younger brother that he could have it. He had seen the look of longing on his bookworm younger brother. They were off to getting his potions supply and some better secondhand robes. Scabbers moved around in his pocket squeaking. Percy trembled with excitement.

It wasn't like he was entering a strange new world like a Muggleborn or Muggle-raised wizard would. He grew up in it and was ready to begin a brand new adventure. It wouldn't be an easy journey by any means. He would be challenged, experience growing pains, and one day have to face OWL and NEWT. He didn't want to do poorly, because he had to match Bill if he couldn't match Charlie in terms of creativity.

He needed to join the Gryffindor house. He wasn't a flier like Charlie, but he was better than his younger siblings, even though he didn't have their passion. He could teach them things if he was still ahead of them when they came, and he would become prefect. He had his life planned out from his first year of Hogwarts.

He would become prefect then Head Boy. He would join the Ministry of Magic. He entered with the alley with a grin that couldn't be repressed. He was finally here. He was finally home and ready to become a real wizard. He would get his wand, and it would serve him well all his life. It wasn't like there was going to be a war within his lifetime.

The Dark Lord was dead. Unless another dark lord came, he would be on his way to become Minister of Magic himself after becoming head of a department in the Ministry of Magic. He would be able to brag to his children that passed all of his OWLs and NEWTs with an EE or O.

His couldn't know the future, but he was confident that he would be a success story. He followed his father to get his wand, and as he crossed the threshold into the wand shop he couldn't stop himself from gasping and tearing up a little. He steeled himself but jumped as Ollivander appeared behind him.

The old man grinned at him in amusement. Percy stood ramrod straight and stared the grey haired wizard in the eyes. The wand maker nodded at the young boy. It was time.


End file.
